


Sweet Transvestite

by Silential



Category: Dead Fish (2005), Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-26
Updated: 2013-08-26
Packaged: 2017-12-24 17:58:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/942946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silential/pseuds/Silential
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Package!verse: Belle in America watching Rocky Horror with friends. She can’t get Danny Devine out of her head. (This comes after the first chapter of Packages, but before the second.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweet Transvestite

If she had to name one of her favorite movies to watch with a second gin and tonic in hand, _Rocky Horror_ was definitely one of them. Oh sure, it was fantastic even without alcohol, but when Leroy, Astrid, Emma, and a bunch of the others were tipsy, any barrier at all to interacting with the film fell away. Even straight-laced Emma loosened up, and though she didn’t know the younger woman as well, it was still a relief to see her lose some of the seriousness she projected. 

Though Belle knew a handful of the cues, Astrid knew all of them, and it was always a riot to see the mousy woman who had once almost taken vows as a nun flail excitedly over orgies and transvestites. She didn’t even seem to recognize the irony, though her boyfriend of nearly six years did, and spent most of the movie trying not to laugh at his girlfriend. 

Sipping on her drink, Belle’s smile was so wide it almost hurt, a part of her aching with the thought that she’d be leaving in four days. The past four weeks she’d hopped guest room to guest room, seeing faces she hadn’t in over a year. Her job didn’t pay extraordinarily well, but with a bit put away each month she could afford the trip back home every year and a half or so. In the past, she had normally left thoughts of London far behind her once embraced by the cool Maine air.

Only this time was different. 

“In antici….”

“Say it!” 

“Pation.”

Giggling with the rest of them, as much at Astrid’s enthusiasm as the film, Belle couldn’t help but think of someone who probably avoided the movie at all costs. He was as repressed as one could get while still practicing one’s fetish, in a state of almost constant fear and self-denial as far as she could tell. 

Granted, she didn’t know Danny Devine as well as she’d like to – _not yet, anyway –_ but she could already tell he’d take the film almost personally. She could practically hear him yelling in her head, puffing out his chest and going on about fucking poofs running round with their bollocks hanging out. 

How one man could come up with the imagery he did primarily using the words _fuck, arse,_ and _loser_ was beyond her, but somehow, he managed. He might not have been aware of it, but when he screamed into the phone it often carried into the hallway, and she’d heard plenty of his _colorful_ conversations over the years. It honestly was too funny to tell him to shut up, not that she thought he was physically capable of it anyway.

Sometimes she wondered if he even _listened_ to himself, with the way he sounded more like a loud, little dog than the archetype of the strong, manly man. Make no mistake, Belle couldn’t stand those types of fellows, but it still struck her as funny and more than a little sad that he probably was unconsciously holding himself up to that standard. 

Though his bark and bite were both fearsome, Belle knew the type; if one approached slowly and quietly, letting him get used to her presence and painstakingly breaking down his walls, a few gentle caresses and he’d curl up at her feet. Probably wouldn’t hurt if those caresses went from chest to thigh, and with a heavy rush of air, she wondered if he even knew what it was like to be touched through the soft lace, if a woman had ever cupped and stroked him while he was wearing a pair. 

Belle didn’t think so. 

The movie had ceased monopolizing her attention, her watching of it more superficial now than anything else.  Seeing a clever, clever man walking around in panties and a negligee was sensuous and decadent, and in her mind’s eye, she couldn’t escape the image of Danny dressed in a similar fashion.

Excusing herself from the mess of bodies on the couch, suddenly too hot and needing to splash some water on her face, Belle wondered if he’d ever tried hose. 


End file.
